Collision
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Eminem x Reader fanfic
1. AN

Hey guys so, I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been writing more Eminem fanfiction on Wattpad (my wattpad is eminemnmultifandoms) because I love him and his music. I've been working on this fanfic just now, and I hope you enjoy it.

~NinjaFlautist


	2. Intro

~Intro~

Not all stories begin with a flower fields and frolicking. That's just hopeless fairytale with added cliche, an endless utopia encased in a tightly secured room called your dreams. In reality, stories begin with tragedies and end...well it depends. You're going to tell your own story, that began with a simple collision...and almost ended with a backfire...this is the story of you and Marshall...


	3. Chapter 1

~Ch. 1~

~Detroit 1999~

You walked down the grocery store aisle, looking around for the whole wheat bread your brother asked you to buy, but given your long shift at work, you were probably too tired to realize you probably will grab the wrong bread and get a tantrum from him. But like you cared. You scan through the shelves of loaves of bread indifferently, barely glancing at labels for whole wheat until without further notice, you feel a jam at your waist jolting pain at your waist as you stumble a few steps back.

"Hey you-" before you could finish, you realize who was pushing the shopping cart. Words were stuck in your throat in speechlessness as you look at HER face. She...That...bitch

Kim, just as shocked as you are, broke the silence between you two, "(y/n)...is...that...you?"

Realizing you shouldn't even look at her in the first place you turn around quickly running to the cashier and paid for your groceries hurriedly, just running and running, running away from the past.

Oh you really thought that was the beginning collision? ㈳4 You're fucking hilarious. Like a simple smashing of a shopping cart against you would be the start of a story. This is the REAL beginning:

~Flashback 1987~

You walked down the school hallway hands in your sweats pockets and head to the water fountain, mouth yearning for a drink. But before even reaching 2 steps to the fountain, you collide with someone who intentionally came in your path, a jolt of light pain on your upper torso as you collide into HER. You knew it was her before she could say who she was.

"Hold it, whore," Kim spits.

You stayed silent trying to go past her for the water fountain.

"Back the fuck up you fucking cunt," Kim yells pushing you against the locker, glaring into your eyes but giving you no sense of fewr "I'm only going to say this one more time, Marshall is mine you bitch!"

You sigh hopelessly for Marshall's girlfriend, holding little patience for her constant misinterpretation, "Kimberly Anne Scott, for the last fucking time, Marshall is just my best friend-"

"Like I don't know you like him! Admit it (y/n) and maybe I won't beat the shit out of you!"

You roll your eyes. She can't even touch a hair on you and she's bullshitting all this. Before she was about to spit another "threat," an expected disruption arrived. "

KIM?! What the fuck are you doing?" Marshall asks in disbelief running over to come in between you and his girlfriend.

"Marshall, why are you still in contact with-"

"Kim, really? We talked about this yesterday! I kept telling you (y/n) and I have no shit between us but best fri-"

"Ugh fuck it. I don't wanna hear it again," Kim storms off, but you knew she would be back.

You sigh, "Thanks."

He watches Kim storm down the hallway, getting smaller and smaller with the distance and replies not looking at you, "Sorry about that, (y/n)."

You shrug, "It's only a normal day if she threatens to kill me."

Marshall chuckles.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Marshall asked flabbergasted.

You look away, already hopeless of this ending well, "I'm moving in 2 days..."

Marshall growls pacing back and forth, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME EARLIER?!"

Because you never had the courage to. You wince only replying, "Marshall please stop yelling..."

He shook his head in bitter disappointment, despite how little of it he showed, "I thought you could trust me with everything, (y/n). Thanks for being deceptive about it." He turns his back coldly, walking down the school halls as his figure slowly shrinks in the distance, never glancing back.


	4. Chapter 2

~Ch. 2~

~Detroit 1999~

(Y/n POV)

"You didn't get the whole wheat bread?" Your brother, Henry, guesses, annoyed. You don't reply, just sit at the table in deep thought about bumping into Kim, Henry's words bouncing away from your ear.

"What in the world could distract you SO fucking much that-"

"I ran into Kim..." you reply coldly, so he would finally shut up and understand.

Henry was silent before he sighed, "Alright...I get it...Sorry...Just know-"

Before Henry could add, the second to last person you wanted to see, right before Kim, stumbled in drunkly. Your dad...alcoholic, asshole, and the reason mom left.

His eyes half open, he took a swig from the beer in his hand, groaning, "Did you get...the beer I asked for...(y/n)?"

You shake your head, already expecting what he would do.

He growls, "YOU USELESS WHORE!"

Right before the beer bottle hit you, you ducked below letting it shatter against the wall, glass pieces scattering across the kitchen tile.

Henry sighs, "Dad please-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He spit at his son. It wasn't a normal day if your father didn't get mad at his kids.

He pointed at you threatening pointlessly, "I swear Imma kill you one fucking day. Fucking kill you!"

Your dad storms back into his room slamming the door behind him. No one in the house really had the effort to take him to a program.

~Next Day~ You stood at the 7 Eleven cashier counter, waiting for the man in the snapback, grey jacket, and baggy sweats to grab his shit and fucking pay. Your fingers drummed he countertop impatiently, just waiting and waiting to tap the keyboard of the cash register. He finally came to you with a whole bunch of Red Bulls rested in his arms.

You sigh forcing yourself not to give eye contact, "Will that be all?"

"Mhm."

You start scanning the Red Bull 32 times and while doing that, the man asked, "Fan of Eminem?"

You figured he saw your silicon Eminem brecelet, shrugging, "Yeah."

He chuckles, "Wish to see him live?"

"Who doesn't?"

"True." You smile a little, "And also cause..." You bite your lip this time refusing to answer. Not wanting to give a stranger a hint of your past. After seeing Kim at the grocery store, memories of high school and moving from than coming back to Detroit rolled through your head.

"Cause what?" He asked, intrigued.

"N-Nothing..." You shake your head and continue typing the cash register. That information is classified.

"C'mon you don't have to keep a secret from me. It's not like if I said it to the whole fucking world anyone would care..."

"Wow, so my story doesn't matter? Thanks asshole." You roll your eyes.

"No no I meant it won't have an affect on you. Besides the only thing I have to tell this secret of yours is a fucking tree."

Your lips quivered and you think would it be an relieving to tell this story to get it off your chest. When you were younger, your depression always was dealt with endless tears to let it all out rather than bottle up inside your head. Maybe you'll forget about the grocery store incident if you just say it.

You sigh, still a little anxious and not giving any eye contact to your listener, "Well...I used to be best friends...with him...back in '87...but...uhhh...all went down when I had to move to LA...and I didn't have the strength to tell him earlier...so I told him 2 Days before...and than he-"

You choke on your tears, just urging for yourself to hide them. The man was silent and he just watched you. You chuckle as you wipe a tear about to leak from your eye, saying as you look down, "S-S-Sorry, I look like a fucking...baby...crying like this..."

Unexpected to a huge extent, the stranger hugs you, reaching over the counter and giving you and embrace. Your eyes widen. It was supposed to feel unsafe cause an unknown man was hugging you but unusually, it felt really really safe...and weirdly familiar.

"Don't be sorry...I'm just glad I still had time to forgive you...(y/n)..."

Eyes dilating to the size of dinner plates, you freeze in his embrace. Just too speechless and confused to move. He couldn't have read your name tag to know your name cause you forgot it at home. He pulls away where you finally get the chance to look at his face and confirm his identity. Those eyes...those baby blue orb like irises...an ocean to get lost in...no map able to lead you out. The jawline...so lean and noticeable, resting against the side of his face. And those lips, so flat and thin yet soft looking. And that pointed, slim nose...all added up to one possibility...

He side smiles, and chuckles, "Didn't expect me huh?"

Your words finally caught up with you, "M-M-M-Marshall...?"

He nods, "How are you?" Your shock only elevated. No answer escaping your lips except, "I-I-I-"

The door flings open and SHE storms in complaining, "Marshall what is taking-"

Kim freezes at her steps to look at you, her own shock raising up to your level speechless. She held a young girl's hand in her hands, the little girl with a face of complete unrecognition. Marshall sighs rubbing his brow, "Kim, not now-"

Kim orders, eyes like spears piercing into your own, half growling, "Marshall grab the things you bought and let's-"

"Daddy," the little girl asks walking to Marshall,her footsteps squeaking against the tile floor and her head only up to his knees, asks, "do you know her?" she points to you with her tiny index.

Marshall smiles kneeling down next to her, "Yes Hailie, I do."

"She's pwetty," she giggles.

Blood rushes to your face quickly as it boils, just showing your embarrassment.

Marshall chuckles. Kim grits her teeth, coming next to Hailie and grabbing her arm pulling her roughly, commanding firmly, "Let's go Hailie."

Hailie, unwillingly, followed her looking back at Marshall than at you. You smile and wave a little and she smiles and waves back.

Marshall sighs, standing up and grabbing the Red Bulls while pulling his wallet out, "How much?"

You bite your lip, looking at Marshall for a moment than sighing and clearing the register, replying, "Just take em." He was in utter shock, "For real?"

"Yeah just go..."

"(Y/n) I can't do this-"

"Just take em Marshall please..." You look down avoiding eye contact with him at all cost. He sighs taking the Red Bull in his arms and walking to the door, stopping his footstep to look back at you with one last glance without you knowing before pushing the 7 Eleven door and rushing to his car. You groan leaning on the wall behind you and just not giving any effort to force your tears back.


End file.
